This laboratory and two other laboratories assessed the fluoride content of aliquots from a pooled plasma sample which has been obtained from healthy individuals whose water supply was fluoridated (0.9ppm F). Agreement was noted between laboratories using the same method. However, the various methods detected different levels of fluoride in aliquots of plasma from the same sample.